<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Happily (Not Yet) After": A tale of selfless selfish love by Life_Is</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557018">"Happily (Not Yet) After": A tale of selfless selfish love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is/pseuds/Life_Is'>Life_Is</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Is/pseuds/Life_Is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the world with superheroes Happily Ever Afters are rare.<br/>She was robbed of hers. </p><p>It was stolen from her by villains and heroes alike. But her prince charming had a plan for everything. </p><p>Especially the end of the world.</p><p> But she never expected to be the one playing White Knight.</p><p>This time she will get her happily ever after even if she has to punch Superman in the face to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Tam Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The power of a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my pals on the<br/>Capes and Coffee Discord</p><p>Hope this lives up to expectations. Please excuse my grammar and spelling, I suck at it. </p><p>This was primarily published using the talk-to-text feature on my smartphone</p><p>Title subject to change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Timothy</strong> <strong>Wayne</strong>" with those two words, that one name Tam's world became a jumbled mess of color and sound and <em>Shadow</em> and <em>Heat</em> all swirling together.</p><p>And then time froze and seemed to stretch for an infinite moment before snapping back with a crash that knocked her off balance and pushed the breath from her lungs.</p><p>She came back to herself surrounded by people she vaguely recognized </p><p>Her WE mentor, the Russian Prime Minister and a Wayne Enterprises Lackey who never made it past Junior negotiator if she remembers correctly...</p><p>:wait, <strong>what</strong>?!:</p><p>She can hear a familiar voice coming from far away or over the phone which she sees now is on the floor beside her. The Voice sounds like her father whom she hasn't seen since Christmas.</p><p>Who's been dead for nearly a decade now..</p><p><strong>Wait</strong> </p><p>What is this? What's happened to her? And then..</p><p>Timothy Wayne.<br/>Timothy Jackson Drake - Wayne<br/>Tim Drake <br/>Red Robin<br/>Ninja Boy<br/><strong><em>Hers</em></strong></p><p><br/>With that last thought images flash through her mind. Tam pushes them away.</p><p>She has somewhere to be. Picking up the phone she stops her father with a simple "I'm fine"<br/>He goes silent for a moment and then starts again telling her how imperative it is that she find <em><strong>Timothy Drake - Wayne.</strong></em></p><p>"Ok" She says voice soft but sure. She's not sure why it is so important to find this person. But she knows it is. </p><p>More important then her father understands. More important then she understands with her mind so full and her heart aching with remembered pain of a loss she hasn't suffered yet... <em>yet</em>.</p><p>Looking back on this day later she will vaguely remember hanging up the phone without so much as a goodbye to her father. She will vaguely remember apologizing to the man who was supposed to be her Boss and the man who was supposed to be Prime Minister of an entire country as she rushed out the door in search of a man she had never met.</p><p>Who's kisses taste like coffee and cinnamon.</p><p>She would find him because he was hers and she his.</p><p> </p><p>She would  find him because someone had to save him, even if it meant saving him from himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Selfish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tam thinks about what was, and what will be. At least, what will be if she has anything to say about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written on my new phone with  the talk to text feature.</p><p> So let me know if I messed up something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She has only vague memories of what happened after hanging up the phone. She knows that she made her way somehow to her room at the hotel, packed her things , and made her way to the airport where she boarded a plane. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was only as she sat down in that window seat that she had a moment of thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">: what am I doing?:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought is quickly shoved away. Part of her knew the answer already. The part of her that remembered fire, and blood and blue eyes smiling only for her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart ached with joy and pain. The world had gone to literal hell but for a moment she had had it. Love. True and pure, despite all the pain and suffering they had both endured. For that one blessed moment the world has been perfect.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in the next it had been ripped away, snatched from their grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tam shook her head. She pushed back the memories of what was, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what would not be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It could not</span> <span class="s1"> be, because Tam would not <em>let</em> it</span> <span class="s1">. That hell would not be their future, she would make sure of it. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And truly? Honestly?It wasn’t even about the apocalypse or whatever that horrible place was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time it would be about them. It would be about Tim and Tam and their happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It may sound selfish, but from what she saw of those fractured, disjointed memories that plagued her sleep during the flight, they had gained nothing by sacrificing everything that they had and everything that they were for “The Mission”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time they would have the dream.They would have a home, a few little ones, and a cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim had always wanted a cat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But first she had to find him. Preferably before he’s got himself killed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">again</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">or worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Haven saved her from stupid geniuses</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First? Meetings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She froze when she saw him. She had run through the airport with a single minded determination only to freeze at the sight of those blue eyes. Even her breathing stalled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he reached for his pocket. For his passport and Tam had a flash of memory.Tim had told her about this... this was the beginning of so much...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uh oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mister Wayne!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hand froze in his pocket. His eyes flashed to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mister Wayne! “ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She ran for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mister Wayne. Tamara Fox, International logistics.” She Extended her hand a professional smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own smile is slow and cautious but he takes her hand in a firm grip and gives it a single shake before letting go. “Miss Fox.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry to catch you just off the plane sir, but Mr Fox needs to speak with you urgently.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim nodded and reached for his other pocket, the one containing his legitimate passport. He handed it to the visibly agitated customs agent who stamp it with more force than what was strictly necessary and shoved it back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tim gave the man an unimpressed look then turned back to Tam with his business smile firmly in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “After you” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Giving him a genuine smile in return she took his hand and begin walking back the way she had come. She saw the widening  of his eyes as he glanced quickly down at their joined hands. He opened his mouth to speak. She beat him to it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luckily I brought a big enough vehicle to accommodate your security personnel, unless of course they prefer to ride separately?  She phrased it as a question, Looking back towards the one she believe was called Z. She never had the pleasure of meeting either gentleman of this trio, but Pru have been a steadfast friend in that other life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Z shook his head. “We will ride with Mr. Wayne.” She nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I truly am very sorry for the rush sir.” She began,  but this time he interrupted her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did your father say what the matter was Miss Fox?” Tim smiled that corporate smile again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not explicitly sir but I have heard the rumors that your father has been having difficulties lately. There has been some concern for his health. But perhaps that is something better discussed in private.” <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Of course.” he agreed easily tugging lightly  at his hand but she only gave it a light  squeeze not releasing him from her hold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of her knew that this behavior would be seen as strange but she just couldn’t let go of him now, maybe later when the novelty of seeing him alive breathing smiling, even if it was his work smile.  Letting  go is too much right now. She could feel the eyes of the affectionately dubbed  murder trio on her,analyzing, questioning but she ignore them for now, all that mattered in this moment was that she had found Tim and they were safe. There was danger ahead but in this moment she was content to hold on and wait.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could do this. Shad had to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Code?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tam is a bit of a mess. Tim and the assassins are a bit suspicious. Tam has a realization and  makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to Bumpkin| Marns and fire&amp;Phoenix of Capes &amp; Coffee. </p><p>Not sure if it came out as good as we where hoping but this chapter would still be trapped on my phone if not for you guys.  Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They reach the car without incident. Tam still holding Tim’s hand.She slid into the backseat without letting go. He sits next to her. The two male assassins took their places in the front Z in the driver seat. Pru slid into place at Tim’s left. :<em>Where she had always been.:</em> Tamara dislodged that thought with a shake of her head. She wasn’t in that place, that time anymore. She had never been despite the memories swimming around in her head fogged and jumbled as they were. She needed to focus. She couldn’t think about 10 years from now or even 10 hours earlier when She had walked out on her mentor and the Prime Minister of Russia, after taking a phone call from her father ....nope not right now later, freak out later Tam. She must have given some sign, some signal of her inner turmoil because suddenly Tim was pressed even more closely to her side. She turned to look at him and met those blue eyes.      “ What ‘s wrong?” He whispered. His voice far to similar to that blood chocked raspy thing that lingered in her mind.  His eyes sharp, a well hidden spark of suspicion visible to her. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything and just...just...what? How could she fix this. ....He was trusting her to fix it but... She opened her mouth to speak but not even a breath came out. She closed it then open it again but this time was saved from speaking by Owens in the front seat. “Where to boss?” He didn’t look away from her as he answered. “The hotel, then the cave sight. I trust you remember the Coordinates? It was Z who answered. “Yes sir” The car begin to move and still he did not look away. What was she supposed to say ,what was she supposed to do? There had been a plan. Tim always had a plan but something had gone wrong.She tried to think, tried to pull up fractured foggy memories, Tim hurt and and dying in front of her his callused cold hand clenched in hers. Soft words rasped from a ruined throat “I love you” havey with the feeling of if only. This was important she had to remember but all she can see in her mind is the broken bloody form of a man she loved as he took his final breath. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned back into him warm alive. She wasn’t there. She wasn’t then. She was here now and they had a chance to fix this if only she could remember... Words. Tim had drilled her. Codes and contingencies and ... And she couldn’t remember. It was there she knew, but it was lost in the jumbled fog Of memories of a time also lost. And, she thought, while Tim had called these three assassins friends, while Pru had been Tim’s faithful shadow and shield, she wasn’t now. Not yet. Tam had to be carful. She need to be calm and rational. She mentally shook herself. So far she hadn’t been. Her mind chaotic and actions desperate . Stupid. She glanced at Tim. He was still watching here. She felt the eyes of the assassins on her as well. Suspicion a weight in the air. Code. She needed a code a way to tell him what she knew...wait... “Mr. Wayne I really must Insist that you speak to my father As soon as possible. He mentioned a particular concern in regards to the <em>Electives</em> budget.” She felt his hand tighten in hers tough he gave no other sign. “Of course Miss Fox, as soon as we get to the hotel.” She relaxed for now. Once they got to the hotel she would have to find a way to explain what was really going on, both in regards to her father’s concerns and her own situation. Huh...situation...like suddenly having the memories of her almost 40 year old self swirling around like a hurricane in her head. And...the thought hit her suddenly, how would he react? This was Tim but he was not her Tim, he had not yet endured the hardships and losses and betrayals of the man that she remembered. Oh there had been all of that already, he was already lost, adrift and so very hurt, but...degree, it was a matter of degree, was that the right word? Oh well anyway, The point was that time and experience affects people and this was Tim was not that Tim. <br/><br/><strong>He didn’t love her yet. </strong></p><p> </p><p>And did she really love him? She remembered loving that man but, she wasn’t that woman. So what did that mean for their future? Could they still be <em>them</em> in whatever new world their actions would create? She looked over at him studying him as subtly as she could, he noticed of course, but accepted the scrutiny without comment. Smart, handsome, loyal to a fault, kind, a workaholic, and far to self sacrificing. Stupid genius. </p><p>She could do worse. Nothing was certain, especially now but some part of her had thought this man worth the universe in some other time and place. For that part of herself she would try her best. A better future for both of them. Now if she could just remember that Code. Was it from that one movie or maybe a song?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hotel Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking and tears and numb</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much Bumpkin| Marns and the beautiful people of <br/>Capes and Coffee.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a book and a poem. She remembered now... She had read the book once. It hadn’t been a favorite Not bad just...but Tim had read it too and liked it. She would never have remembered, except...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her ring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The one Tim had given her in that burnt out husk of a Synagogue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them alone, There had been words, not really vows, and then he had slipped that simple ring onto her finger and kissed her, ring, cheek, mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had taken to wearing it on the braided chain her mother had bought her for her 16th birthday. Hidden and close to her heart. She had worn it faithfully until that last day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should not be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It should not be here, the method of time-travel they had used, it focused on transferring the metaphysical self. Nothing physical should have been able to come through, that would have...messed with the transfer...oh...Oh Tim. Had he had risked so much just so she could have this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was it, the code. She remembers now. She remembers…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Fox?” Tim, from right behind her but she walks toward the table with it’s yellow red tipped rose with a peach silk ribbon tying the ring to it. She picked it up smelling the rose and caressing the ribbon as she untied it. She did not turn around as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… And her beauty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glowing through the rain, like minnows flashing silver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From some shaded summer pool; or else the moon,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radiant behind a veil of streaming cloud…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have seemed random, the words irrelevant to their current situation but, no. She sensed him stiffen behind her, heard his breath catch. “Not Ms. Fox then,” he said slowly “Mrs Way-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drake” she interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause, he was silent as he came up behind her and gently took the ring. She turned to watch him examine it. There was an engraving inside the band, identical to the one in the book. At the time she hadn’t known why, except that maybe it was because this was the first book they had discussed and compared opinions on after meeting. The first non work convention they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now though? Had he known even then that it would come this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs Drake” He almost whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed looking down at the floor. “ It doesn’t...I mean, we-“ Another sigh. “ you don’t know me. And for all that I have these memories, you are not that man, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that doesn’t mean we can’t find our way forward . Together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, those lapis blue eyes held hers and she swallowed her next words. He continued “Whatever happened, we chose each other. I know myself well enough. If <em>he</em> hadn’t been sure he would have chosen another way, another person, another code. I’m willing to try. Unless you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean yes, yes I want to.” Deep breath, “ I just thought that you might not.. I’m sorry, it’s been a weird couple of days. I really do think this could be... right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” There was a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not take your eyes away from it as he leaned down. It was only then that she realized he held her left-hand in his. He raised it slightly and placed a kiss there. Then he placed one on her cheek, and finally a soft brush of lips against her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away. Letting go of her hand. She didn’t let him go far, with tears in her eyes, she stepped forward and leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt his arms go around her. “I’m scared,“ she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms tightened around her. “I’m here,” was the answering whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment was broken by the sound of her cell. That ringtone. “Dad.” They stepped apart. She went to her bag, got out her phone but instead of answering held it out to Tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow but took it and answered. “Timothy Wayne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tam went to the restroom to wash the tear stains from her face and to collect herself. She stared at her own reflection in the mirror and took stock. Ok, she had taken the first step. She had told Tim about the time travel. There was so much more to tell him. She felt and saw the tears threaten in her eyes again as she thought about it all. The Council of Spiders, The League of Assassins, Bruce, and everything that came after. Betrayal and fire, blood and loss. So much to say and do and plan. But the fist step had been taken. They would do what they had to, together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep breath. Shoulders back,spine straight. She would not falter, she would not fail. She stepped back into the main room of the suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim was standing there, her phone in his hand. She took it and set it aside on the table where the rose had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have so much to tell you” she said faux brightly and he nodded. “Do you want it in order from oops to oh fuck, or chronological?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed. It was rusty with disuse and tinged with trepidation, but he laughed. She felt a wave of relief rush through her at the clear sign that her Tim was still in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching for her hand he guided them to the couch sitting them both down and turned so they were facing each other but  he didn’t let go of her hand, “Chronological I think. But first, I’ll call for room service. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten?” There was a note of gentle censure in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I hadn’t had the opportunity. What about you Mr. ‘I live off of coffee, energy drinks, and Gotham smog’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t earn her another laugh, but he grinned. “Ok,ok. Lunch for two and a war council. Not my best first date material but I’ll make it up to you later.” He honest to god winked at her. Now it was her turn to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dork”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lunch of traditional kabobs arrived and they sat quietly and ate a few bites before he looked up from his plate and met her eyes. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch is half eaten and ice cold. The last rays of afternoon sun faded into dusk by the time she had finished telling him just the bare bones of the literal hell-scape the world became. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Numb. They are both numb. She can feel it in herself and see it in him. He is detached. Taking everything in, filing it away, planning but not feeling. They did not have the luxury of feelings right now. Later they could both feel. Later they would both break. Not now. She wonders for a moment in some distant corner of her mind what they will manage to build from the pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The poem and the idea of the engraved ring come from</p><p> “Overseas” <br/> A novel by Beatriz Williams</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The couple’s ...first? ...argument.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again special thanks to the patrons of the Capes and Coffee Discord and especially to Bumpkin| Marns for acting as Beta and muse during my sleep deprived writing jags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tam.” Tim’s voice is tired. She can’t blame him, she knows how little sleep he’s been getting , and it probably doesn’t help that they’ve been arguing this point for the last hour and a half.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a valid question. Why? I have told you everything you will find. You don’t have to go. What if that assassin still finds you? What if you get hurt? Pru Owens and Z-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tam...” He interrupts her increasingly agitated speech. He receives a mulish glare in return. Her arms cross over her chest, hands gripping her own elbows. It’s more a gesture to self soothe than to express agitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we are trying to mimic the last timeline. You said it yourself, that doing so would be pointless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Tim answers cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I don’t see the point of you walking into what is almost certainly a trap.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small bemused smile flits across his features. There and gone in an instant. Anyone else would have missed it. They would’ve missed too the amusement tinging his voice as he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in international logistics? You argue like a lawyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Timothy!” She snaps in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tamara.” he replies calmly, taking  her hand kissing it, then her cheek and then a small chaste kiss on the hard line of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unconsciously relaxes, the familiar action having a calming effect. She fights it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim,” her voice cracks and she can hear the pleading note in it. It makes her angry. Not at him, not even at the situation, though she probably should be angry at both.Tam is angry at herself. She is stronger than this, she knows it, but right now she can’t feel it can’t be it and it hurts. The pain of it making her angrier still. It spills out in her voice as she snaps at him, “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply. He barely reacts at all to her increasingly frantic outburst.  He just stares silently  into her eyes. She stares back. Her hands fall into fists at her side. She turns away first, going to sit on the bed. “Why?” She pleads, voice breaking again. “ I don’t understand, so tell me why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed dips and there is a new warmth against her side. “Because you told me everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hits her and she whispers in fear, “You’re setting a trap. You want that bastard to find you... Tim, are you trying to set things up so that you can take down the League again?” She does not give him the chance to answer before continuing. “No, no Tim. There are easier ways, better ways, you could come up with 100 different ways to do this! Why would you want to walk into a trap risking your life and theirs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs heavily. “We don’t have time. Those other ways take more time and resources then I can get my hands on in the next couple hours. This plan works and since I now have a vague idea of what could happen I can plan better contingencies. I’m not going in blind. I can make this work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that! We’ve already changed so much just in the last day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for her again, kissing her hand, cheek, mouth. Damn him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared, if I’m honest so am I. There’s so much riding on every choice from this point forward so many variables and decisions.I’m so sorry for everything you’ve already been through Tam. But I have to believe that we can change it. I know we can. And yes I realize that this is not one of my best ideas.” This earns him a look, “but it’s the best option we have right now.“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is right and she hates it. “Fine but we do have a few hours yet. Let’s at least get you some supplies. Just because you want to be stupid about this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles at her soft pleased , and just a little bit bewildered. Damn him and fuck every one of those bastards that helped to put that look into his eyes. She reached for him. He came into her arms eagerly if a little stiff. She rests her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to leave me again just yet Timothy Jackson Drake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you say Mrs. Drake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, not officially.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs at another quote from that silly book. He loved it. Closest romantic that he is. He answered with the next line. “As far as I’m concerned.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tam smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once this whole mess was cleaned up -- both Leagues, the Council , Bruce, Gotham, The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mission</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- they would begin building the road to their happily ever after. And if Tam remembered correctly, every happily ever after began with a wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again there are some quotes from Beatriz Williams novel “Overseas”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>